


Obsidian

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Changmin is a dick, Changmin is a magician, Demons, Dubious Consent, Loss of Control, Lots of Sex, M/M, Magic, Rough Sex, Runes, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M, Yoochun is a tailor and Junsu is his assistant, Yunho and Jaejoong are demons, because there is magic involved, but he is good at using his dick so they mostly don't care, but the actual runes and not the harry potter ones, i worked really hard on the descriptions please love them, implied ot5, loss of control during sex, so much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Being favored by a magician has its benefits. But it also has its costs.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Park Yoochun, Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 1





	1. Marked

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Shim Changmin was beyond the most powerful magician in the city. If he was your ally, you did not have to worry about anything.

Unless you made him mad.

Yoochun did everything he could not to piss Changmin off, even if that meant going to his lair.

The entrance to Changmin’s mansion was hidden behind illusions of monsters and darkness. You did not gain access unless Changmin wanted you there, and if you tried, you were driven mad. From where Yoochun stood, he could see the turrets and lights from the magician’s mansion, but he knew better than to try to go there himself. Even if he wasn’t on his way to see one of the most powerful magicians in the country, he wouldn’t try to go alone. Changmin lived in a nefarious area of the city, and he controlled most of the creatures and people who made it nefarious. Instead, he waited under the glow of an electric lamp. It was safe in the halo of light. One step outside of it and toward Changmin’s mansion meant getting lost or killed, and possibly going insane.

Yoochun shoved his hands into the pockets of his trenchcoat. The air was cold, icy fingers trailing over any exposed skin. He shivered and fought nervousness. He’d been to Changmin’s many times, but each instance was different. The magician liked to play tricks, and Yoochun never knew what to expect.

A small shadow curled at the edge of the light, and Yoochun took a steadying breath. The imp, a shadow of darkness itself, would not enter the light. He lifted a heavy foot and stepped out of the safety of the light. The imp led him, moving almost faster than Yoochun could. The imp’s footprints left dots of lights for Yoochun to follow. Darkness permeated his skin and stole his vision. Looking up meant losing his guide. Shadows and whispers caressed his skin. Promises of love and lust and greed. Only the shining footprints and the bulk of his bag on his back gave Yoochun comfort that he had not died nor succumbed to the madness surrounding him.

The first sign of his imminent arrival was the flickering of a torch, but, as Yoochun learned, it could have been nothing more than an illusion. The light grew brighter. The temptation to look at it dragged Yoochun’s gaze up and he hastily looked back down. Only the glowing steps of the imp would lead him to where he needed to go.

A dark shadow flickered and solidified to his left. Yoochun held his breath and continued on. Something was growling. Fear crawled up his neck in the form of brittle fingernails. Each step was a trial, and his feet slugged, dragged down by dark bogs and black mist. The mud lapped at his boots and climbed up his legs. The nightmares buried in Changmin’s darkness were more than a sane man could bear.

But Yoochun was used to it. As much as one could get used to a magician.

The ground beneath Yoochun’s feet went from spongy murky bog to cobbled walkway. The heel of his boot echoed in the sudden silence. Eerie. Serene. Perfect silence. Each breath sounded like a scream.

Goosebumps feathered over his skin. Swirling clouds of black turned grey. And the next step took him into a courtyard. Yoochun stopped, eyes trying to adjust to the sudden torchlight. The imp continued on, and Yoochun forcefully reminded himself that this could be just another illusion. He focused on the fading imp footsteps and hurried after him. Even the stairs they now climbed could be an illusion. Changmin had led him through hours of his tricks before, led him through door after door, rooms full of things to tempt him away.

The imp stopped, signalling the end of the journey. Probably one of the shortest Yoochun had to endure.

Which meant that Changmin had something even more devious inside his house awaiting him.

Their business dealings were just as tremulous as the maze to reach his house. Ten minutes, two weeks. Yoochun never knew.

Changmin paid well. And for that, Yoochun bowed to his whims.

The imp stayed in the shadows of the stone wall enclosing the porch. He circled around it to the door. Yoochun stayed where he was and watched as the imp lifted a scraggly hand and touched the heavy wooden door. A pinpoint of light flared and then disappeared and the imp was gone. The door ground against the stone as it opened, and Yoochun inhaled deeply before stepping closer, over the threshold and into more darkness. His breath sped up, echoing in the dark. He jumped when a single torch flared next to his head. Blinking against the sudden light, Yoochun fought the urge to turn and run. Chances were that the door was gone or obscured, and he’d never get out of what could be just as deadly as outside.

Another torch flared further down the hall.

Yoochun started walking.

Another torch and another, the next up a set of stairs. He followed the cues until he was deep in the labyrinth of hallways and rooms. The walls waved between solid and liquid. The air was cold with one step and too hot on the next. Sections of the floor fell out from under his feet after stepping off them.

After turning a corner, Yoochun sighed in relief. At the end of the hall, a set of double doors stood open. Above the door, carved in the ancient wood, were a series of runes. Yoochun picked out _tiwaz_ for victory and _ingwaz_ for loyalty before turning his attention back to the party. A butler stood just outside the door, back straight, face blank. Music and laughter drifted from inside the room. Light spilled on the intricate rug covering the stone floor. Coming closer, Yoochun saw into the immaculate ballroom. Ornate chandeliers lit with hundreds of candles hung from the ceiling. Torches in wall sconces provided even more light. Against one wall were dozens of tables laden with steaming food.

Servants walked between the guests with sparkling flutes of champagne. The guests were all magicians, mages and wizards, with a few politicians scattered among them. The lessor mages and wizards catered to the whims of the magicians. They were all dressed in folds of garous colored robes, tunics and pants. Slippers and gloves of the finest silk adorned their hands and feet. Jewelry trickled and jingled around their necks.

The butler bowed as Yoochun walked through the doors, and a disembodied voice announced his arrival. Several of the gathered magicians called his name in greeting.

Changmin, conspicuous by his choice of a simple dark robe, smirked at him from across the room and sauntered over to him.

The dark robe seemed plain from afar, but was covered with intricate embroidery. It’d taken Yoochun and his apprentice almost a year to finish the garment to the magician’s satisfaction.

Yoochun bowed deeply, his ponytail falling over his shoulder. “Your Excellence.”

Changmin laughed. “What I just put you through, and you still honor me?”

Yoochun considered his reply and then said, “Your arrogance and your bastardly ways do not mean you don’t deserve to be addressed properly.”

Changmin and the others around him laughed. He clapped Yoochun on the shoulder and dragged him over to the table to eat. “You’ll excuse me from seeing you in this setting.”

Said like Yoochun had a choice.

“I’m leaving the city tomorrow and I don’t know when I’ll be back. After this beautiful silk you and Junsu created, I wanted to commission another one as soon as possible.”

“May I consider this an invitation to the party?” Yoochun asked carefully. Yoochun’s social status was so far below Changmin’s that if it wasn’t for business, he definitely would not have been there. Being able to say that he had been invited to one of the magician’s parties would practically double his social prestige as well as his business.

Changmin pondered him, face blank, and then he smirked. “If you must. First, we eat. And then we’ll talk business.”

A waiter appeared with a plate, and under Changmin’s direction, filled it full of things that Yoochun just had to try. Most of the exoitc food Yoochun never would have had the money to buy.

Changmin led him to the head table and pointed to the cushion to sit on. Yoochun folded his legs and adjusted his tunic. The magicians looked down their noses at him, sniffing in disdain. Yoochun felt his cheeks blush, but did nothing else. He wanted to protest sitting at the head table just as much as the others did, but it was Changmin’s will and Changmin’s way.

Every bite of food was almost too rich for Yoochun’s palette. His meals consisted of rice and kimchi. Meat was a luxury after a major sale. The fruits were sweet, the meats savory, the desserts almost too decadent. He’d only had chocolate once before in his life.

And he drank too much wine.

The music and laughter grew louder as the night went on.

“Let’s see what you have for me today,” Changmin said and snagged Yoochun’s bag from the floor. He dug around in it and pulled out all the sample swatches. “I’ve already seen all these.”

The hair on Yoochun’s arms stood up at the obvious disapproval. He swallowed and said, “Yes, I know. There are more samples. There are swatches of silk that just arrived.”

“From the North?”

“Of course.”

Changmin pulled out the swatch in questions.

“The properties of the new silk work well with the integrity of the cashmere,” Yoochun said, pulling the two together. “It’ll create a stronger casting bubble and keep the wearer protected from elemental spells.”

Changmin nodded and used his fingers to test each silk sample.

Yoochun stayed silent as Changmin inspected each new piece of silk. Swirls of magic tested their compatibility and their strengths. A deep red one caught his magic in a twist of blue and green approval. Changmin looked up, the command unspoken. Yoochun quickly removed that swath of silk from the others and handed it to him. He inspected it more carefully.

Swallowing deeply, Yoochun took a chance and opened his case of needles and thread. He pulled out an obsidian needle and a spool of silver-silk thread. He asked for the cloth back and reluctantly and curiously, Changmin gave it to him. With a deep breath, Yoochun started stitching, first enclosing the edges of the cloth, and then moving to the middle.

“Any symbol you like will strengthen the cloth contained within the border of the thread,” Yoochun managed. He’d decided before coming here that he would sew _eihwaz_ , a simple protection rune, but changed his mind last minute. He blamed the wine for the needle and his fingers quickly creating _kenaz_ , the rune for love, sex, desire.

Fire.

His cheeks flushed as he added _jera_ to provide comfort and harmony, the three things most people wished for in a relationship. The runes didn’t mean much without a spell behind them, but just the idea of what that cloth could do in the hand of a magician almost kept Yoochun from handing it back to Changmin.

Changmin snatched it from his hands as soon as he was done. He ran his fingertip over the silver thread and it glowed. Latin tumbled from Changmin’s lips and energy twisted down Yoochun’s spine. In a daze, Yoochun watched the cloth come closer to this arm, and he half wanted to stop it and half didn’t. The spell Changmin used was not harsh, and the cloth danced over his skin. It felt like fingers were caressing him. Fingers that were connected to every pleasure and erogenous center in his body. His head tilted back, mouth open. The urge to orgasm pulsed through his body. His hips lifted from the divan and his hands fell to the floor to support him.

The cloth danced down his chest. Yoochun sighed as the passion waved around him. Teasing and intense.

“Fantastic,” Changmin whispered.

Yoochun inhaled and said, “Let me ... go, and ...” His hips continued to rise and fall while the cloth moved down his stomach. Even through his clothes, it was the most sensual touch he’d had in a long time.

Changmin snagged the cloth from the air, and Yoochun was able to breathe again. His body thrummed with passion. It took another moment to regain control of his limbs, and carefully, he retrieved a swatch of deep gray cashmere. It was one that Changmin had previously rejected. Yoochun broke the enchantment of the runes on the silk and quickly added the cashmere, uniting the two with a mixture of silver-laden and cashmere thread. He felt the conflicting fabrics knit together under the silver, and knew by the look on his face that Changmin saw it too. Yoochun expanded the runes to the new cloth and closed the symbols in their silver boundary. He gave the cloth back to Changmin.

Changmin immediately repeated the simple spells to activate the runes, and Yoochun almost came just from the aftereffects. He wasn’t the only one around the table to moan.

“Amazing,” Changmin said. “When did you discover this?”

“Last week,” Yoochun managed to reply.

“I said I was leaving the city. I’ll be back in about a month. Is it possible to have something by then?”

Yoochun smiled and said, “It depends on what you want.”

Changmin’s eyes darkened and the magic in the cloth pulsed. Yoochun felt frozen in its power, and the cloth hadn’t even touched him yet. This would make Changmin even more powerful, and though Yoochun was terrified at that thought, that power would not be used against Yoochun. Changmin’s loyalties were absolute from his end.

“Scarves,” Changmin said. “Different colors, different runes, different talents.”

Yoochun nodded. “I’ll have enough done that you can look at them and tell me what else you require.”

Changmin ended the spell and Yoochun took the cloth and removed the boundary, rendering the runes useless.

“Your talents are not worthy of your rank,” Changmin said. “Stay for the rest of the party.”

Yoochun nodded. “Of course, your Excellence.”

The rest of the party meant more wine and more food. Others finally talked to him only after Changmin’s approval. Yoochun continued to feel out of place, but not nearly as strongly as before.

“Gentlemen,” Changmin voice rang out around the room. “If you would gather around the dais, I have a special treat for you this evening.”

Yoochun hung back from the surge of bodies until Changmin noticed. He waved his hand and Yoochun was tugged to the front, the others parting for him under the same power. The magic released him harshly enough that he fell to the first stair.

Three stairs wrapped around the dais, leading to the raised platform draped in red textiles that were woven by machine. Had Yoochun woven them, they would have received more attention, but they were not the main attraction.

The main attraction lay on his back, arms and legs spread. Body encased in bright, magic-infused white cloth, the creature almost glowed in his sensuality. Black hair framed his small face. Crushed obsidian painted around his eyes. His entire body was covered in firm muscles, on display in the see-through clothes. A long, tempting erection pulsed under the fabric. Deep black tattoos gleamed against the tanned skin of his hands, feet and chest. Yoochun knew that more covered his back and thighs. Each tattoo had a combination of _gebo, thurisaz, kenaz,_ and _nauthiz_ , runes of control, sex, and ownership. The creature, the demon, belonged to Changmin, the only one strong enough to control it.

“This is Uknow,” Changmin said, voice caressing Yoochun’s ear in a gravely whisper. “Pretty, isn’t he?”

Yoochun swallowed and nodded. “I am surprised he has clothes on, your Excellence.”

Changmin threw his head back and laughed. “He won’t for long.”

With a few twists of his hands, obsidian chains that had been laying at each corner of the dais twisted around the demon’s wrists and ankles. The chains tightened and stretched the demon out, pulling a whimpering moan from his throat.

Light glimmered from under his skin. His back rose off the dais, body taught, mouth open in a silent scream.

“It’s like pleasure, the feeling, the need, the expectation, is coursing just under his skin,” Changmin said, lips against Yoochun’s ear.

“Do you like that, darling Uknow?” Changmin asked.

The demon gasped, head nodding quickly. “Yes, Master.”

“Uknow is an incubus,” Changmin said, lips again against Yoochun’s earlobe. “He lives on sex, thrives and craves it. Keeping him from release is one of the best ways to control him.”

Yoochun shivered at the thought of being denied release.

Changmin’s heat left Yoochun’s body. He felt momentarily unbalanced and put his hands on the rough textile to keep from falling over. Changmin kneeled between the demon’s spread legs. He lifted his hand. Yoochun hair fluttered in the wind that encased the demon. The white clothes rippled and twisted. The fabric tore, the sound echoing in Yoochun’s ears.

The others shouted encouragement, but it was a drone in Yoochun’s brain. His eyes were trained on the sudden revealed body. Changmin ran his hands over the tattooed skin, whispering spells. The runes glowed, and Uknow bucked up.

_Touch him._

Yoochun wasn’t sure if he reached for Uknow’s skin himself, or if it was a spell. He didn’t care. The incubus’s skin was hot under his fingers. He trailed fingertips around his chest to his budded nipples. He crawled up the steps, straddled the demon’s chest and danced his fingertips around his neck and shoulders.

Whispers reached his ears. Whispers that sounded like the creatures from the journey to the mansion. They brushed along his skin. Spells, weak and powerful. Curling and sliding around his body. Skin on skin, heat and wetness. Yoochun tilted his head back, welcoming the brush of darkness and the wisps of chill air.

The body under his writhed, and he looked back down, eyes strangely clear for a moment. The runes still glowed and reached tendrils to his own skin.

The power of the incubus controlled, and just a bit of a whisper would let him loose.

Yoochun shivered. He gripped Uknow’s chest and rubbed his ass on his stomach. Warm fingers trailed up his back and Changmin’s lips landed on his bare shoulder. He had no idea when his clothes had been removed.

The swaths of black whispers encased them and rolled over Yoochun’s skin.

“Do you like him?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun thought the question had been directed at him, but it was Uknow who answered.

“Yes, Master. He’s so ...” Uknow broke off and moaned.

Changmin chuckled. His hand ran around Yoochun’s hip and gripped his erection. “Yes, my darling demon. He is indeed so.”

Yoochun shivered under the touch and the whispers that suddenly increased.

_Look at his eyes._

Yoochun met the demon’s agonizing gaze.

_The obsidian powder renders his gaze almost useless. Almost. Without it, and with the chains and the tattoos, this demon would have already had you and sucked you free of your life._

Changmin’s fingers spread and jerked. Uknow’s body twisted with each movement.

_Let’s have him suck something else, shall we?_

He manipulated the demon to just the right position. His mouth opened and shut, licking his lips. Begging. Out loud, but Yoochun didn’t hear him. Only the whispers, the spells, the magic around them. Fingers ran over the demon’s face and a firm hand guided Yoochun’s hips. The demon lifted his head and lapped at Yoochun’s erection. Shuddering, Yoochun sagged against Changmin’s body. He almost came when that mouth closed around the pliant head of his dick, but the magic would not allow it.

“Beautiful between us,” Changmin whispered.

The whispers of darkness solidified, brushing against his skin in inky vines of black, pulsating on his skin. Fingers probed his body, his legs spread further to let them in. His own fingers tangled in the demon’s hair. His cries were swallowed up by the darkness as his hips rolled and pulsed faster, yanking the demon to his body. Firm hands gripped his chest. Soft lips brushed over his shoulder.

_Relax, relax and feel me._

Yoochun shivered, and shouted into the darkness as his body was taken, Changmin pressing into him all at once. His cock throbbed in the demon’s throat, and the spells twisted over him again and again. Changmin moved slowly, a sharp contrast to Yoochun’s pulsating need. The darkness buoyed him up. Cradled him and held him, while more pleasure than he’d ever felt thrummed along his body.

A shimmering silver _algiz_ appeared on his thigh, just where Changmin’s hand had been. Yoochun protested being marked, protested and struggled between them.

_It is only a protection spell. Once an incubus has tasted you, they will never be satisfied with another. It will protect you from Uknow. Come down Uknow’s throat. Draw him in, and make him addicted. Control. Just another way to control him._

Yoochun thought it was exceptionally cruel, but then the magic tightened and fell away and he found himself on his hands and knees, hips jerking forward, body sweaty, hair wrapped in Changmin’s hand while the magician fucked him from behind. His own erection was sliding ruthlessly in and out of the demon’s mouth.

The men shouted around them and Yoochun’s skin flushed from embarrassment.

A swirl of pleasure ghosted up his back and slipped through his skin.

_Come._

Yoochun shut his eyes, his elbows collapsed and he screamed as his body quaked and then exploded. His hips jerked forward with each pulse of his release. The demon moaned and his throat and tongue sucked every last bit of him, swallowing even after he was done coming.

Changmin wrapped his arms around Yoochun’s chest and pulled him up against his chest again. His cock slipped from the demon’s mouth, and Uknow whimpered and twisted and tried to taste it again. With a wave of his hand, Changmin paralyzed the demon, and his eyes flashed with anger. Yoochun leaned his head on Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin’s fingers traced the rune on his thigh. “Consider this a standing invitation to all of my parties.”

Yoochun smiled and nodded. Lips pressed against his cheek. He became aware again of the men around them and he stiffened.

With another lazy wave of his hand, the room disappeared, and Yoochun found himself in a rather elegant bedroom. Alone.

_Never alone. Rest and clean yourself up. I will fetch you when it is time for you to leave._

Yoochun had no idea when that would be, so on very shaky legs, he made his way to the opulent bathing room to clean himself up. Later, lying in the giant bed, he pondered the new mark on his leg. He wondered what was scarier, having a sex demon addicted to your taste and willing to do anything to get it, or being in such good regards with the most powerful magician in the country.


	2. Summoned

Yoochun’s dreams were filled with more pleasure, more greed, more need and lust and love and touches. And magic. So much magic. The whispers of the spells on his skin were addicting. Grey clouds swirled around him, taking shape as Changmin and then Uknow, and then both of them. Changmin played with him, touched him and fucked him. The demon was left wanting and crying for more, tugging at the chains that bound him to the bed, or the floor, or the table. Yoochun woke up between dreams, sticky and out of breath, sometimes in the midst of an orgasm. He wasn’t sure if they were dreams. Darkness and inky mist twisted through each moment. Floating and free. Pleasured. Wanted.

Controlled.

Yoochun’s feet hit a hard surface. He stumbled and lifted his hand to the stone wall to keep from falling.

“Yoochun-hyung?”

Yoochun lifted his head. His vision was blurry. The figure in front of him was slightly shorter than him, sloping shoulders and blond hair forming a halo around his face.

“Hyung?” Junsu said in concern.

Yoochun pushed away from the wall and almost fell. Strong arms hooked around his shoulders, and he shook his head trying to clear it. He blinked away the blurry vision and met his apprentice’s eyes.

“You’re back sooner than I thought,” Junsu said with a smile..

Yoochun nodded, but still couldn’t speak. His mind was still colliding with the dreams that weren’t dreams or they were. He was home. Dressed in his own clothes. With his bag. Outside his shop. He stumbled inside and Junsu steadied him.

“How did it go?” Junsu’s finger trailed over his neck. A definite spot that the demon had been sucking on at one point.

Yoochun cleared his throat. “It was ... interesting.”

“Is he commissioning more work?”

Yoochun nodded. “I’ll show you tomorrow. Or today, or ... what day is it?”

“It is only four a.m. the morning after you left.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

Yoochun shivered and then remembered. “Changmin is leaving the city today. He’ll be gone for a month. He likes the new silks and the blending of the powers.”

Junsu nodded.

Yoochun really leaned on him to climb the steep staircase up to their attic space. He barely did more than slump into the bed, leaving Junsu to remove his boots and clothes.

“What is that?” Junsu whispered, fingers brushing over the rune on his thigh.

It stung, shooting sharp incessant pain up his skin. He hissed and pulled Junsu’s hand away. “I let my guard down.”

Junsu frowned. “Protection? From what?”

Yoochun shivered as the image of that gorgeous demon body that exuded sex filled his mind. “I’ll talk about it later. Let me sleep.”

Junsu nodded and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Good night, hyung.”

The darkness, the cold, the lust, plagued Yoochun through the night. He tossed and turned, curling close to Junsu’s body heat and jerking away from it when it turned fiery. He slept, but was gripped in the moment before orgasm. Held and stroked and pleasured. Echoes of the demon’s mouth pulsed along his cock. Memories of Changmin’s body behind him rocked him into the bed.

Slightly lucid, Yoochun felt the skin under his hands, the warmth of another mouth under his.

Whimpers, pleas, gasps.

Junsu keened his name, neck going taut, back arching off the bed.

Yoochun slowed his thrusts, trying to pull himself out of the memories. His breath was harsh, his long hair falling around them. His skin was sweaty, his legs sore. He wondered how long he’d been sliding in and out of Junsu’s eager body. He’d been so lost in the spells.

Junsu pouted up at him. “I was so close, hyung.”

Yoochun smiled. “Give me ... just a second.”

Junsu nodded. He reached up and stretched, hands flat on the stone wall behind him. He shifted his hips, muscles pulsating around Yoochun’s erection.

Yoochun shivered and leaned down enough to trail soft kisses up to Junsu’s ear. “I’m sorry. I have no idea what Changmin did to me.”

Junsu’s arms wrapped around Yoochun’s body, his fingers slid down the tense muscles of his back. Yoochun pushed his body forward and Junsu tightened around him with a moan.

“Can’t really complain,” Junsu said with the infectious grin that had first lured Yoochun to his body.

Yoochun smiled and clenched his muscles, tightening and loosening, not pulling out of the boy.

“Your eyes were black,” Junsu said carefully.

Yoochun met his gaze for a long time. He had a few flashes of the moments leading up to this: aggressive, growling, forcing. Junsu had taken it in stride, but it was borderline rape.

Yoochun frowned and apologized.

Junsu laughed. “Didn’t I just say I can’t really complain? Now, if your guilt gets the best of you and you leave me hanging without finishing what you started then I really will complain.”

Yoochun let himself smile and pressed their lips together. He lengthened his thrusts, but kept them slow. Junsu moaned into their kiss, legs tightening around his body. His hands tangled in Yoochun’s messy hair and forced his head to an angle for a deeper kiss. Yoochun moaned and shifted, planting his knees firmly on the bed. He thrust a few more times and then yanked away from Junsu’s mouth. With a low growl, he pushed himself up to his knees, gripped Junsu’s thighs and pressed his legs to his chest. He sped up, hips jerking almost uncontrollably.

His gaze was drawn to the rune on his thigh. Yes, it was a _algiz_ , but right now, only one part of it was active, glowing silver. Changmin had buried _gebo,_ into it, twisting the two runes together so deeply that Changmin’s protection would always morph into lust and need and pleasure.

Junsu whimpered, and Yoochun met his eyes.

“Yoochun-ah, please, I ... need ...” Junsu’s eyes shut tight and he cried out. His muscles clamped down on Yoochun.

Yoochun released one leg. Junsu grabbed behind his knee and pulled his leg to the side, holding himself open. Yoochun’s hand wrapped around his erection and he pumped Junsu roughly, throwing them both toward an orgasm. Each stroke of his hand made Junsu’s tight channel clamp down around his erection. He moaned as his body was contorted and molded into a state of utter pleasure. His orgasm coiled low in his stomach and he tensed up, thrusts going erratic.

Junsu’s cock froze and then twitched, and strand after strand of heavy white come painted his chest and stomach. The pulsing was more than Yoochun could handle, and he shut his eyes and cried out as he raced for his own release.

Fingers trailed down his thigh and brushed over the run. Pain shot through Yoochun’s skin, and everything exploded and he emptied himself into Junsu and collapsed on top of him. His entire body was shaking, and the brief burst of pain laced over his skin in electric bolts.

With a groan, he rolled off Junsu and lay on his back, arm across his stomach.

“You okay?” Junsu whispered.

Yoochun nodded and then shook his head and then sighed. “I don’t even know.”

Fingers trailed over his thigh and Yoochun grabbed Junsu’s wrist. “It feels like you’re stabbing me in every pore when you touch it.”

“Ouch.”

Yoochun nodded.

Junsu rolled to his side and instead ran his hand over Yoochun’s cheek and neck. Fingertips caressed his collarbones. With a smile, Yoochun turned his head and their lips met for a moment.

“Care to explain now that you’re not in some sort of hunger lust?”

Yoochun sighed, fingers trailing through Junsu’s hair. Sweat had darkened it to light brown and plastered it to his head. He tried his best to describe what happened at the party, but everything was so unclear.

“I don’t even know how it happened. Changmin has never overtly used magic on me like that.”

“He was probably channeling the incubus’s power.”

“Yeah. And it was really strong. I felt half drunk with lust when I suddenly arrived here.”

“And this morning?”

“I thought I was dreaming. Sorry.”

“Again,” Junsu said, “I’m not complaining, but do you mind if I get some sleep now?”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah. I’m going to get up. My dreams are weird and I don’t want to attack you again.”

Junsu stretched sinuously, and Yoochun’s eyes were drawn to the wet traces of his pleasure. He licked his lips and then bent down to lick up a clump of come from just under Junsu’s nipple. He sucked on the skin for a moment and went up to the budded nub and rolled it around his tongue.

“Hyung, sleep, remember?”

Yoochun nodded. He propped himself up over Junsu and kissed his lips. “You won’t accept my apology?”

“Nothing to apologize for. I happen to like having sex with you.”

Yoochun chuckled. After another kiss, he rolled to the edge of the bed and sat up.

Junsu was entirely too forgiving. His easy-going attitude was what drew Yoochun to him to begin with. Considering everything that had happened in his life, Yoochun was surprised that the boy wasn’t depressed or homicidal. His father had been killed in a mine collapse, and his mother grew sick and died shortly after. Junsu’s twin brother ran off to apprentice with a mage, and Junsu hadn’t heard from him in almost three years. Junsu was convinced his brother lived, but without him, Junsu had nothing left. Yoochun found him begging on a street corner. He had been swamped with too many orders and offered the boy a place to stay in exchange for help. Now at seventeen, Junsu was almost his own master weaver. The boy specialized in lace, and Yoochun had been able to charge more and earn more money for both of them because of his talent.

Their relationship had quickly moved beyond a professional one because Junsu had thought it was part of his job. Yoochun had been just as quick to apologize to the boy for taking advantage of him, expecting everything to stop and Junsu to leave in righteous and well-deserved anger. Instead, Junsu had torn off his clothes, threw him to the floor and rode him right in the middle of their workshop.

The _gebo_ on his thigh pulsed. He wasn’t going to get any work done if he kept thinking about sex.

Yoochun carefully went through the supply of the new bolts of silk. Changmin’s magic had liked the red, due to its association with sex and power, but he hadn’t been completely adverse to any of the other colors. The colors themselves had their own powers and Yoochun pulled out his writing ledger to make notes on the properties of the silks and what other fabric would work well with what colors and what symbols.

When Junsu stumbled down the stairs a few hours later, Yoochun had enough sketches to start planning and doing trials.

Junsu folded his body over Yoochun’s shoulders and kissed his exposed neck. “Just scarves?”

“For now,” Yoochun replied, voice slightly husky. “We didn’t exactly get into details.”

Junsu chuckled and pointed to the first scarf, the one that Yoochun had a taste of the night before. “Can you imagine being tied up with that scarf and Changmin’s power behind it?”

Yoochun shivered. “Yes.”

Junsu pressed another kiss to his cheek and then moved toward their kitchen nook for coffee and something to eat. Yoochun watched him. Hips swaying. His breeches were barely laced, hanging loosely around his waist. His upper body was bare. There were nail marks on his lower back, disappearing under the thick linen.

Yoochun licked his lips.

Junsu squatted in front of the fireplace. His pants dropped, showing off the top of his cleft.

The rune throbbed.

Yoochun decided he’d gotten enough work done for the morning. He set his sketchbook aside and went to go work on something else.

\---/////////---

Yoochun hadn’t slept well for a month. Anytime he shut his eyes, his dreams and brain were bombarded by sexual images. He didn’t care what Changmin did to him, but he was going to go to his house and demand that the rune be removed. He could not live like this.

Junsu swore up and down he didn’t mind being the vessel for Yoochun’s sudden sexual overdrive.

Fingers ran through his hair. “Are you awake yet?”

Yoochun grunted a few choice curse words into the pillow and lifted his head.  


“I let you sleep as long as I could, but you need to get up now. I have everything packed and ready to go.”

Yoochun nodded. Going to Changmin’s was the only thing that would get him out of bed. His eyes focused on the svelte S-line currently walking out of his attic door. Okay, so there were two things.

But he didn’t have time to fuck Junsu again, no matter how much the rune was demanding it.

A messenger had come to their shop yesterday with an intricate invitation to a dinner party at Changmin’s mansion. Normally, only his name was on the invitation, but this one had Junsu’s on it as well.

Junsu was nervous about going to Changmin’s, but Yoochun promised him not to worry. They’d stick together on their way through the tricks and illusions.

Junsu had prepared a bath for him and set out a mug of coffee next to the tub. The boy was nowhere in sight though, and Yoochun understood. He did not have time to fuck him and if Yoochun saw him in any state of undress or any sexual situation, then they’d be fucking.

A voice in his head that sounded just like Changmin whispered that any situation could be and should be a sexual situation.

Though it wasn’t nearly satisfying enough, Yoochun jerked off in the tub. Just to keep the lust at bay for a few minutes. He had to protect Junsu at all costs. And he needed a clear head for that.

He dressed in a pair of soft cotton breeches with a tunic of deep green. The weather had warmed with spring, and instead of his trench coat, he wore a shorter, lighter jacket. He tied a silk scarf on his neck, one adorned with protection runes, though he did not have the power to activate them.

He went to the main room where Junsu was waiting. His apprentice was dressed in simple clothes but a vivid red coat. His blond hair was tied back from his face and his skin was almost glowing in the flickering torch light. Yoochun had an image of him wearing only that coat and the black boots that hit mid-calf. His cock pulsed and the rune burned.

Junsu laughed and held out Yoochun’s bag. A similar one was already secured on Junsu’s back. “Not right now, hyung.”

Yoochun smiled and moved to him. He cupped Junsu’s face with one hand and whispered, “I can’t help it that you’re beautiful.”

Junsu smiled and his eyes shut.

He took the pack and put the thick strap over his shoulder. He fluttered a kiss to Junsu’s lips. “Do you trust me?”

“Stupid question of the day.”

Yoochun chuckled. After another brief kiss, he moved across the room to his work bench. He opened a small drawer, and then removed the false back. Inside was a single spool of thread, probably the most expensive thread he had ever worked with. Obsidian had been ground into dust and then mixed with liquid silver. The resulting mesh of materials had been pulled and stretched to the finest of threads. The needle with it was made of the same mix of materials - important for some magic. It always amazed Yoochun how the components of the needle could affect the integrity and power behind a design.

He went back to Junsu and showed him the thread.

Junsu’s eyes widened. “Does Changmin know you own this?”

Yoochun smirked. “I wouldn’t have any left if he did, now would I?”

“He’ll know now.”

“Then so be it. I’d rather protect you than keep it a secret.”

Yoochun threaded the needle with steady hands, but they started shaking when he took Junsu’s hand gently. “I can’t numb it or the effects won’t be as strong.”

“It’s okay. I can take it.”

Yoochun wasn’t sure he could take it. He concentrated on the back of Junsu’s hand and ran his fingers over the soft skin.

“Just do it, hyung.”

Yoochun nodded. He pressed the sharp point to Junsu’s skin and slipped it under. Junsu jerked and inhaled, but that was it. Yoochun flipped the thread and the needle, securing it with a knot and then sewed as quickly as he could. He covered Junsu’s hand with a tri-blend of _algiz, kenaz,_ and _nauthiz_.

The pinpricks bled slightly, but the blood would only make the symbols stronger.

Yoochun couldn’t put magic behind them, but it was the best he could do.

He finished with Junsu’s hand and brought the needle to his own hand. His eyes shut at the first prick, and his hand shook while he copied the images. It was more difficult with one hand. The pain dulled to a low ache. He turned his hand tugging on the embedded threads and spread his fingers.

“Take my hand,” Yoochun whispered.

Junsu did, lacing their fingers together.

Yoochun took the thread and wound it around their fingers, dipping the needle below skin again to sew them together.

“It’s the best I can do without magic,” Yoochun whispered. “Even if I told you to only hold my hand, Changmin’s illusions would make you feel like you weren’t.”

Junsu brought his other hand up to Yoochun’s face and wiped at the tear that had escaped. Yoochun hated hurting people he didn’t know, and it pained him even more to cause Junsu any type of discomfort.

With their hands joined, Yoochun led the way out of their shop. Junsu had done his best to secure everything, since they had no idea how long they’d be at Changmin’s. His hand throbbed with each step away from their sanctuary.

The sun had dipped below the horizon just a few minutes before they left. The sky was still light with a deep red hue. With each step toward the middle of the city, the darkness advanced. Near the meeting place, everything suddenly went black. The air was tangible and brushed over their skin. Junsu whimpered behind him and Yoochun tightened the hold on his hand. The single light showed the way. As they drew near the lamp, Yoochun noticed the dimming footprints of an imp.

Fuck.

He hurried after them, pulling Junsu along. The darkness tightened around them, boiling with unseen anger, and Junsu balked. Yoochun couldn’t afford to explain or to stop. Junsu begged and pleaded to rest just for a moment and then he started screaming and Yoochun kept on. He didn’t know if the screams were real or faked.

The imp moved faster.

The ground suddenly turned to bogs and the mud sucked at his boots. Determined, Yoochun went on. Junsu stumbled, yanking on his hand, and Yoochun shut his eyes for a moment as pain laced up his hand and arm. The pain was real, that he knew.

The imp’s footprints were almost gone. The darkness wrapped around their hands and pried between their fingers, trying to tear them apart. His feet grew heavy. The air went putrid and breathing was almost impossible. Junsu continued to scream and beg. Beasts growled at him and swiped at him with claws and teeth. He felt as if his skin was being torn to pieces.

And then the rune on his thigh throbbed, and he almost fell over with the overwhelming surge of lust that coursed through him. Yoochun had fought this before, he could fight it again. He had to. Junsu would be lost without him. And even more terrified.

Gritting his teeth, Yoochun pressed on. His body was wracked with pleasure so strong that his cock pulsed and he moaned. He palmed his erection, and just that single touch of his hand brought him to the brink of an orgasm. The whispers twisted away from him, leaving him there, and he was panting.

But he was still moving.

Another wave of pleasure hit him and this time, when he squeezed himself out of reflex, his body convulsed and he curled in on himself, screaming as he pulsed a sticky mess into his pants. His vision blurred and his breath went erratic. He could barely see the lightened footprints, and it looked like there was more than one set. Either the imp was staggering or he was.

Only a few steps later he was hit with another orgasm, and then another. Junsu surged past him, tugging on his arm and Yoochun babbled nonsense at him, mind so overwhelmed with lust. Whispers of Uknow’s sensual mouth teased him. God, he wanted to throw Junsu to the ground and fuck him until he bled. He lost sense of time and lost count of the orgasms that hit him every three or four steps.

Junsu suddenly fell, yanking Yoochun down, too. He felt skin on his hand rip and his head smacked stone. But that didn’t matter. Junsu was under him and they were connected. Yoochun found his lips for a violent kiss and he humped Junsu’s thigh. Everything blurred and coiled. Coming again, and then again, screaming at the pain-filled pleasure.

An echo of footsteps sounded around them, and Yoochun was lifted by invisible hands, encased in power. He whined being separated from the body below him. And then stilled. He came face-to-face with an irate Changmin and remembered that he wasn’t supposed to do anything to piss the magician off.

“You kept something from me.”

Yoochun whimpered.

Changmin dropped him back next to Junsu and he hit his head on the stone step again. Changmin’s boot pressed into their joined hands and Junsu screamed. Magic whispers ran down their arms and curled around their fingers.

“I should cut off your hands,” Changmin growled.

Yoochun tried to stand, and Changmin waved his hand and magic enveloped him and then dropped him. He landed on something soft with Junsu right next to him. Everything was blessedly calm for only a few seconds and then the lust was back, the rune pulsating more than it ever had. Yoochun lost all sense of himself and used the closest thing available to relieve his need and lust.


	3. Joined

Yoochun woke up slowly. Light permeated his eyelids. He moaned and stretched. The body next to his was shaking and twitching. Suddenly awake, Yoochun snapped upright and looked down at Junsu’s bruised and bloodied skin. His throat closed at the damage that he only vaguely remembered causing. Junsu’s screams and his fear echoed through his memories. Tears dripped down his cheek.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry,” Yoochun whispered and ran his hand down Junsu’s side.

Junsu did not wake up and Yoochun shook his shoulder. He was obviously having some kind of nightmare.

“He won’t wake up until I let him,” a deep voice said to his right, and Yoochun twisted his head quickly, hair flinging to the side.

Changmin sat in an ornate chair, legs crossed, fingers steepled and pondered him.

_Explain._

“Explain what?”

Changmin raised a single eyebrow.

Yoochun very carefully shifted around, until he was sitting and leaning against the headboard. He pulled Junsu’s shaking body next to him. Junsu clung to him in his sleep, limbs jerking. Their joined hands lay against Yoochun’s chest. There wasn’t anything else for Yoochun to do but hold him. His ran his free hand through Junsu’s hair.

“He would have been lost to your spells,” Yoochun said.

“Then so be it.”

Yoochun smiled. “I couldn’t do that when I had a way to keep him.”

Changmin stood up and crawled on the bed, arms and legs on either side of their bodies. His fingers traced the stitching joining their hands. “Powerful, even without magic.”

“I know.”

“You kept this thread from me also.”

“You did not ask.”

Changmin glared at him. “I should not have to ask.”

“I am not your personal weaver,” Yoochun said. “I am allowed my secrets.”

“Release the stitches.”

“No. I won’t let you have him.”

“I already have him,” Changmin said. He pressed fingers to Junsu’s temple, and Junsu screamed in his sleep.

Yoochun shut his eyes and squeezed Junsu’s hand in support.

Changmin sat back on his feet and pondered him. He withdrew a small blade from his belt. The light glinting off the black surface showed that it was obsidian. White flecks of crystallization covered the surface of it. Changmin slid the blade over his palm and squeezed. Drops of blood landed on Junsu’s back and Junsu whimpered.

Changmin painted runes in the blood, whispering incantations that slid over Yoochun’s skin in cold whispers. The bruises and cuts faded, leaving only the burning runes. Changmin moved his hand to Yoochun’s chest and placed his bloody palm over his heart. Heat burned through him, and Yoochun protested.

Everything halted, frozen in time.

“What?”

“I don’t like the last rune you etched into my skin,” Yoochun said. “I don’t want another one.”

Changmin smirked and said, “Too bad,” and finished the process.

A black wing appeared on his chest, feathers curled around his nipple. A few swipes of his finger added silvery pulsing runes. _Wunjo, dagaz, othala._ The three together almost guaranteed Yoochun success in everything he did.

It matched the one on Junsu’s back, though Junsu’s was embedded in the petals of a rose.

“Release him,” Changmin repeated and ran his other hand over his bloody palm to heal it.

Yoochun took a very deep breath and carefully plucked out the stitchings binding their hands. As soon as the last one was gone, Junsu’s body stilled. His face relaxed and his breathing steadied. He squirmed just enough to bury himself into Yoochun’s body, and then he smiled and slept on.

Changmin leaned forward, lips close to Yoochun’s. “I am very angry with you, but it’s not everyday nothing more than a human craftsman gets the best of me, and I admire that.” Changmin covered the distance between their lips for a short kiss. “Rest. I will have food sent up after you awake.”

Yoochun nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice. He was lucky that Changmin hadn’t killed them both.

Changmin’s visage flickered and then disappeared. Yoochun took a very deep breath. He shifted, settling deeper into the soft bed. Junsu made a noise in his sleep and readjusted.

Yoochun shut his eyes and for the first time in a month, he slept without the sexual nightmares and woke up refreshed and with a clear mind. Junsu lay next to him, awake but unwilling to move. His mouth pressed against the new tattoo on his chest, tongue lapping at the heated skin.

“It tastes like air,” Junsu said. “Clean, fresh air. The wind before a storm. Electric.”

Yoochun smiled at the description. “You have one, too, you know.” He trailed his fingers over the blooming roses. The air held a hint of fragrance.

“I can feel it. Why did he give us these?”

“I'm not sure.” Yoochun told him about the horrors in his mind and Changmin’s cryptic words of praise.

Junsu looked at his hand, the one that had been attached to Yoochun. The rune was still there, outlined in dots of pink scar tissue. Yoochun knew the scar would fade, but the runes would always be there.

There was a soft knock on the door, and then it opened, allowing a servant girl in. She curtsied, apologized for intruding and then entered the room, followed by a man pushing a cart. Yoochun’s stomach growled. They ate a succulent breakfast and then shuffled into the bathing room where they were scrubbed and washed and pampered with oils and lotions and massages. Afterward, breeches and tunics made with soft cotton that a master weaver could appreciate were brought to them, fitted and adjusted.

Another butler appeared and led them out of the room and down opulent staircases and long hallways covered in tapestries and paintings and vases.

“Why didn’t he just transport us?” Junsu muttered after going down another staircase.

“He’s a showoff,” Yoochun said. The rune on his chest warmed, almost like the feel of deep laughter against his skin.

After another hallway and another staircase, an ornate door opened; another butler bowed, and the first turned and left. They were ushered into the room and the door shut behind them.

The study was no less ostentatious than the rest of the house. The oversized desk was bigger than the workbenches at their shop, combined. It was framed with two floor-to-ceiling, arched windows, heavy drapes open to let in the afternoon light. A finely woven wool rug covered the majority of the stone floor. In front of the desk were two chairs. There were three couches along the walls, and most of the free space on those walls were filled with old books.

Changmin sat in a chair, contemplating them as they bowed deeply and muttered polite greetings.

The demon Uknow lay on the floor, curled up in front of the fireplace full of glowing coals. He looked naked, but then his body moved and Yoochun saw that he wore a pair of sheer white shorts. The black tattoos on his body contrasted nicely with them. A few of the runes were glowing silver.

When the door shut, Uknow lifted his head. His eyes widened and he lunged toward Yoochun. The leash on his neck snapped taut, jerking him back. Junsu meeped and grabbed Yoochun’s arm and hid behind his back.

Yoochun relearned how to breathe.

Uknow whined and clawed at the ground.

Changmin chuckled. “I told you. Addicted.”

Yoochun shook his head. It almost seemed cruel, and then Yoochun remembered that Uknow was a demon.

“Master, please,” Uknow begged.

Changmin glared at him and snapped his fingers. Uknow’s spine straightened, face twisting into a painful grimace. He fell to the floor. His back heaved with deep breaths.

Changmin stood up and motioned them to a small sofa. Yoochun’s sketch book and bags were on a small table. Changmin sat in the middle and gestured to either side of him. Junsu reluctantly let go of Yoochun and sat down on the very edge of the sofa. Yoochun fell more comfortably in it, having sat on that same couch many times before. He stretched out his legs.

The demon whimpered.

Changmin sighed in annoyance, but snapped his fingers again. The black chain slithered and coiled its way to them and attached itself to the floor right by Yoochun’s feet.

With an eager whine, Uknow pushed himself to his knees and crawled over. He rubbed his head on Yoochun’s leg. Yoochun reached for him and ran his hands through his hair. The rune on his thigh throbbed. Uknow sighed in pleasure, and curled around himself and laid down on the floor.

Changmin took the bag first and said, “I really like these. I’ve already tested them, and only this one doesn’t work the way I want it too.” He pulled out the green silk that had blue cotton sewn through it. Intricate lace patterns edged the length of the scarf. The ends were twisted and beaded with matching jade and sapphire beads. “I can’t find the plans for it in your book either.”

Yoochun peered over at Junsu, since his apprentice was the one who designed the scarf.

The boy cleared his throat. “It’s for h-healing, your Excellence.”

Changmin looked at him with narrowed eyes.

Junsu’s cheeks went red under the scrutiny but he took the scarf and spread it out. “The c-cotton forms of _laguz, mannaz_ and _berkano_ g-generate stable healing, but because of the jade and the s-sapphire, you can see into the healing process, how it works.”

Changmin’s eyes widened. “This amount of healing is not within my powers.”

“Which ...” Junsu had to take a deep to calm his nerves. “Which is w-why I suggested it. You can channel your p-powers through it.” He pointed to the lace. “I added _nauthiz_ and your main rune _thurisaz_. It will help you grow stronger in healing.”

Changmin turned to Yoochun. “He’s good.”

“I know.”

Junsu’s cheeks went a brighter shade of pink and he muttered a humble response.

“And here I thought you were keeping him around for his gorgeous ass.”

Yoochun laughed. “That too.”

“Hyung!” Junsu protested.

Changmin smiled at him and then turned his attention back to the scarf. “These are exquisite. You two will be the guests of honor at my banquet tonight. And I will show off your talents.”

The rune on Yoochun’s thigh pulsed.

Changmin met his eyes, a smirk on his face. “Consensual talents, this time.”

Yoochun chuckled. “Okay.”

Changmin turned to Junsu with a leer. “Dinner isn’t for a few more hours. Whatever shall we do until then?”

Junsu eeped and leaned away from him.

Changmin picked up the boy’s hand and brought his fingertips to his lips. “I’m fully aware that you belong to Yoochun--”

“He doesn’t belong to me,” Yoochun interrupted.

Changmin ignored him. He trailed his fingers up Junsu’s arm. “--but I would really, really like to know what you taste like.”

Junsu’s breath sped up and his eyes darted to Yoochun’s. Yoochun smiled at him but said nothing. He had no claim on Junsu. They’d discussed that more than once.

Changmin’s mouth followed his fingers. Yoochun heard the whispers of spells up his skin, and Junsu moaned, head tilted on the back of the couch. His butt rose with a small swirl of his hips. One hand gripped the couch, knuckles going white. The other lifted, unsure and shaking, and settled on Changmin’s arm.

The demon reacted to the sudden sexual charge in the air with a whimper. He lifted his head, eyes wide.

Yoochun held his gaze and wondered what would happen if they weren’t caked with obsidian kohl.

“Yoochun,” Junsu whimpered.

Yoochun broke eye contact with great reluctance and turned his head. Changmin’s mouth was attached to Junsu’s neck. One hand had already loosened Junsu’s breeches and was sliding under the cloth.

Junsu held out his hand in invitation.

Yoochun smiled and shook his head. He took Junsu’s hand and kissed the impression of the rune on the back of it. “I’ve had sex at least twice a day for a month. Now that I have control of myself, I think I’ll take a break.”

Junsu pouted at him.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t mind watching,” Yoochun said.

“Master,” the demon whimpered and rubbed his face on Yoochun’s thigh.

And Yoochun realized he was talking to him, not to Changmin.

“Changmin,” Yoochun said warily. “I ... I don’t think ...”

Changmin pulled his mouth from Junsu’s throat. He lifted his hand and the obsidian chain rose and fell into his outstretched fingers. He tugged on it while moving off Junsu. He wrapped the chain around his hand, shortening it and pulled it taut. Uknow’s head tilted, and he swallowed roughly around the stone-chain collar.

“Take off his clothes,” Changmin said. “Don’t rip them.”

Uknow’s hands shook as he obeyed the command, starting with Junsu’s boots. He lowered his head, fingers flying over the laces. He yanked them off and tossed them to the side. He reached for the top of Junsu’s breeches. His fingers slipped under his shirt, and Junsu moaned at the demon’s light touch on his skin. He lifted his ass and Uknow pulled the breeches down. Junsu curled his legs up, and then lowered them and spread them around the demon. Uknow stared at his erection, eyes wanting and hard. He licked his lips.

Changmin yanked on the chain. “He’s not naked.”

Uknow swallowed and tugged on Junsu’s tunic. Junsu sat up and lifted his arms so Uknow could pull it over his head.

“Much better,” Changmin muttered and took the tunic. He carefully folded it and placed it on the table. And then he picked up a scarf from the pile. Junsu’s breath sped up, eyes on the black silk scarf, the one that Junsu had stitched _thurisaz_ after _thurisaz_ into. The ends had been hemmed with small beads of obsidian. It was a material manifestation of Changmin’s power. He activated all the runes, even the ones hidden within the others. The room darkened and the air went cold. In direct contrast, Changmin picked up the red scarf too, the one full of lust and greed. Just touching it to the black scarf activated the runes.

Uknow held still, but his body was taut with eagerness. Changmin twisted them together and bound Uknow’s wrists and elbows behind his back. Uknow cried out, body thrumming, and Changmin smirked down at him. He leaned close, lips almost touching and ran his fingertip up Uknow’s erection. The demon cried out and quaked. The thin, white shorts were immediately dampened and full of his release.

Changmin smacked him. “Bad pet. You are not allowed to come again.”

Uknow whined and looked up at Changmin with a deep pout. “I’m sorry, Master.”

“Play with his cock,” Changmin demanded.

Uknow practically squealed and lowered his head. He ran his tongue up Junsu’s twitching erection and then kissed the ridge of the crown. With lips and tongue, he went back down the shaft and then lapped at his balls.

Junsu moaned under the treatment, slouching lower and spreading his legs more.

Changmin ran his hand over Junsu’s chest and to his neck. He tangled his hands in his hair and angled their lips for a deep kiss.

“Do I-I have permission to come?” Junsu asked breathlessly.

Changmin chuckled. “Yes, but just remember, that once an incubus has a taste of you, he won’t stop until he has more of you.”

“A risk I’m willing to take.” Junsu tangled his hands in Uknow’s hair. “Make me come.”

Uknow opened his mouth around the crown of Junsu’s dick and lifted it up with his mouth. His back arched and his cheeks hollowed and he lowered his head with moan, taking all of Junsu to the hilt. He swallowed and Junsu cried out, hips jerking up and slamming himself into the back of Uknow’s throat.

Uknow moaned and bobbed his head, slurping his tongue around the shaft.

“Demon’s don’t really need to breathe,” Changmin said. “A mouthful of come is more sustaining to Uknow than oxygen.”

Junsu pulled Uknow’s sweat-soaked hair, voice breaking off halfway through a cry. He froze and then shuddered. Uknow whimpered and his throat contracted and his adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.

Junsu sagged into the couch, a smile on his face.

Changmin yanked Uknow back by his hair and shoved his tongue into the incubus’s throat. He moaned as they kissed. “He tastes good, doesn’t he, demon?”

Uknow nodded frantically.

Changmin pushed Uknow to the side and said, “Stay,” with a wave of his hand. Uknow froze in place, half a whimper escaping his lips. Changmin picked two orange scarves from the pile. The designs carried a variation of _uruz_ , _fehu_ , and _kenaz_. Each end of the scarf had braided satin/silk tassels with coral-colored opals at the ends. The combination could be used with almost anything, but in this situation, they’d be used for pleasure and fun. Changmin whispered activation spells and the runes glowed neon orange. With a smile, he took the scarves and trailed them up Junsu’s legs and over his chest. The opals clinked together.

Junsu shivered and twisted under the magical assault. His cock pulsed murky fluid on his stomach.

“I want to tie you up with these and shove my tongue and fingers into your body,” Changmin said.

Yoochun groaned at the image, which made Junsu laugh. He turned his body so his head was on the couch. He stretched his legs over Yoochun’s lap and rubbed his foot on the ridge of his erection. “Sure you don’t want to join us?”

Yoochun grabbed his ankle and brought his foot up to his mouth. He pressed a soft kiss to the sole of his foot and ran his hand up his leg. “Not now. I want to watch Changmin drive you crazy.”

Junsu laughed. “How would you like me, your Excellence.”

Changmin gripped Junsu’s hips and turned him back, so his ass was hanging off the edge of the couch. His head was smashed along the back and with a wave of his hand and a latin phrase, the couch expanded enough that Junsu could lay on his back comfortably.

“Grab your knees,” Changmin said.

Junsu obeyed, and spread his legs, showing off his body. With a smirk, Changmin ran the orange scarves over his skin again. Changmin quickly tied Junsu’s arms to his legs, leaving the opals to caress the sensitive skin on the back of Junsu’s thighs. The demon whimpered in need.

“Too tight?” Changmin asked.

Junsu shook his head. “Perfect, your Excellence.”

Changmin cupped Junsu’s ass. “Yes, perfection.” He leaned over Junsu’s body and ran his tongue down the shaft of his erection. Junsu moaned and licked his lips. Changmin did nothing more than press a soft kiss to each of his testicles, and then cupped them with his hand. He held them gently and licked down to his exposed entrance. He whispered a spell that manifested visually and wrapped around the furled skin before sinking into the pulsing channel.

Junsu screamed and his cock throbbed, jerking against his toned stomach.

Changmin’s tongue followed the spell and curled around his entrance before pressing inside. Junsu shook in his restraints, a ragged moan tearing from his throat. Changmin’s hands gripped Junsu’s ass tightly, spreading him open to tease him with smaller licks against his entrance, and wide swipes of his tongue up and down his cleft. The spell wriggled in and out of him, growing and stretching with each press into his body.

Changmin pressed his mouth against Junsu’s balls and whispered another spell. This one twisted black and red and wrapped around his erection, twirling around the shaft and up to the crown. A single tendril tightened around the base, pulling a sharp agonizing protest from Junsu.

Changmin chuckled and went back to playing with his body and dragging his tongue over the furled opening. Junsu was clenching, his entrance pulsing with every breath he took.

“I thought you said I could come,” Junsu ground out between clenched teeth. He rolled his hips up, moaning desperately. His body shivered through a dry orgasm, and then sagged into the couch.

Changmin smirked up at him. “You can. When I’m ready to let you.”

Junsu groaned in disappointment.

Changmin went back to licking all around his ass. He slid a finger up and down his cleft, leaving more trails of magic to play and tease Junsu’s skin.

Junsu’s breathing sped up and then he was moaning, trying to hump Changmin’s face.

“Has my magic prepared you enough?”

“Don’t, don’t ... care, fuck me. Please, fuck me.”

Changmin chuckled. He pressed a single finger into Junsu, pulling it back out surrounded by the spell.

“Fuck, please!”

Changmin kissed the quivering curve of his ass cheek and then used his grip on his thighs to push himself up. “Is he always this demanding?” he asked Yoochun.

“No. This is only eager. He hasn’t hit demanding yet.”

Changmin laughed. “Then I didn’t play with him enough.”

“Oh, fuck you both, please!”

Changmin shifted forward. He held his dick down and swiped it up and down Junsu’s cleft a few times. The magic twisted faster and curled around him, and Junsu’s body jerked and his mouth opened in a silent scream. Changmin pressed the tip to Junsu’s entrance and slowly pushed, biting his lower lip against the squeeze from the muscles gripping him tightly. He pulled out, teased the entrance with a few swirls and then pushed in again, only a little, before once again retreating to tease.

Junsu keened, body trembling in its bonds. “Please, oh, please, please. I need ... let me ... fuck me. Completely, please.”

Changmin pushed in slowly, fingers tightening their grip on Junsu’s thighs. He stopped for only a moment, and then thrust forward, burying himself completely.

Junsu screamed and Changmin moaned and pulled out before thrusting hard. His hips snapped against Junsu’s ass with a smack, and he rotated his hips for a different angle and did it again.

“Oh god, oh god, please, let me come.”

Changmin laughed, the noise taking form in whispers of smoky magic. They immediately fell to Junsu’s body and slid up his skin, over his nipples. Junsu screamed again through another violent, dry orgasm. Choked whimpers echoed through the room.

Yoochun frowned in concern, but Changmin smiled at him and winked. He mouthed, “Soon. Promise,” and sped up his thrusts. He held out a hand and snapped his fingers.

Uknow whined eagerly and crawled to the couch.

With deft fingers, Changmin released the scarves enough for Junsu to move his legs, but they stayed tied around his arms. Changmin took Junsu’s ankles in his hands and spread his legs wide and then wrapped them around his waist.

“Go sit on his cock,” Changmin said.

Uknow whimpered and climbed on the couch, almost falling back in his eagerness. He straddled Junsu’s hips and stopped, shaking while he waited for Changmin.

Changmin took the long end of the orange scarves and tied them up and around Uknow’s thighs, joining both of their pleasure. The demon shivered as the magic touched him, and lowered his head, mouth open. His dick pulsed clear fluid all over Junsu’s stomach. Changmin lifted Junsu’s erection and directed Uknow back and down on it. The demon moaned, sinking gratefully until he was flush against Junsu’s body.

“Fuck,” Junsu moaned.

Changmin stayed buried inside Junsu, unmoving and directed Uknow up and down. The demon was shaking so much that he barely had control of himself. Changmin ran his hands up and down Uknow’s back, leaving gleaming trails of magic. He bit down on Uknow’s earlobe and growled, “Come. I want to see him covered in you.”

Uknow whined and rocked his hips faster. His cock jerked up and around, and with a scream, he came, exploding all over Junsu’s chest and stomach. When Uknow would have stopped moving, Changmin held his hips and made him move anyway. Magic pulsed through the air and only seconds later, Uknow was screaming and coming agian.

Junsu’s moans blended perfectly with them, and the twisting magic left his dick, and he groaned, hips jerking up, cock slamming into Uknow. Every rune on Uknow’s body glowed silver and his his head tilted back and he froze. The warmth in the air left, and Yoochun shivered under the chill, remembering that moment of coming in Uknow, giving him what he needed most to survive.

Junsu shuddered and sagged, legs dropping. His hips jerked weakly, skin twitching through his release.

Uknow suddenly gasped and the coldness disappeared as fast as it had arrived. He fell backwards, twitching and incoherent. Changmin chuckled and released the scarves from the incubus. He lowered the demon to the floor, tightened the obsidian restraints, and then left him there to recover. Uknow was smiling even though his body continued to jerk.

Changmin ran his hands up Junsu’s thighs to his stomach. Slipping through the come, he continued up and pressed his fingers to Junsu’s lips. With a moan, Junsu licked at them.

“You want more?” Changmin asked.

Junsu shivered and nodded. “But you’ll have to hold my legs up.”

“No problem.”

Yoochun decided he’d watched long enough and leaned over Junsu for a short kiss. “Do you have enough energy to suck on my dick while Changmin fucks you?”

Junsu shivered and smiled widely. “Always.”


	4. Possessed

Changmin’s banquet was less than a dinner party and more of a drunken soiree. As promised (and before everyone was drunk), Changmin had properly introduced Yoochun as a master weaver and Junsu as his apprentice. He showed off the scarves and praised their talent, and since then, Yoochun had so many requests for orders, he knew he wouldn’t be able to complete them all. He was careful not to promise anything verbally; he had had more than one problem with that in the past.

While Yoochun spent most of the evening interacting with others and sipping on a glass of wine, Changmin kept Junsu next to him, arms linked most of the evening, and pulled him to everyone there. Yoochun caught more than one occasion of Changmin praising Junsu’s skill with lace. He kept the boy from being completely inebriated, but didn’t not stop himself from taking kisses and touches when he wanted them.

Uknow was trailing along behind them, and Junsu held the short, obsidian leash. The demon had been clothed in a black, sheer outfit for the evening. Some of the runes on his body shone silver through the material.

Junsu stood out in an almost-neon green jacket, one of Changmin’s favorites that he had magically altered to fit Junsu’s smaller frame. He wore a black tunic and breeches underneath it and boots that were a darker shade of the green. He also wore the green healing scarf covered in _laguz, mannaz_ and _berkano_ runes.

Changmin once again wore black pants with a black coat that Yoochun had embroidered _thurisaz_ into with red silk thread. The shirt under the coat was blood red. The specially made black scarf covered in _thurisaz_ was wrapped around his neck.

Yoochun had asked to be dressed in muted blue, and Changmin decided that meant sky blue. He stood out and felt slightly embarrassed, but the coat was well-made and comfortable, and his breeches were a darker blue, and his shirt was white. Changmin allowed Yoochun to wear one of his blue scarfs, full of _uruz_ and _dagaz_.

Changmin made his way over to where Yoochun stood against the wall. Junsu smiled widely at him and the demon Uknow rubbed his face against Yoochun’s thigh in greeting.

Yoochun bowed.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun shrugged. “Yes, your Excellence.”

Changmin smirked. “I much prefer it when you call me by my name. Whispered or moaned.”

The rune on Yoochun’s thigh thrummed at the memories of doing just that a couple hours ago. His body still hadn’t quite recovered

“I have a proposition for you.”

Yoochun froze with his glass halfway to his lips, immediately on guard.

“You said quite clearly that you were not my personal weaver. Now, you are.”

“What?” Yoochun said, glad he hadn’t taken a drink or he would have spit it out.

“You work for no one else. You move here. You make what I want, and more of what I don’t think I want.” He waved the green and blue scarf that was currently wrapped around Junsu’s neck.

Yoochun looked over at Junsu.

“Junsu, too,” Changmin said immediately. “I’ve never seen anyone create such beautiful lace, and I am a selfish person. I do not wish to share either of your talents or any of your other talents anymore.”

“That is a pretty big proposition,” Yoochun said.

“And I don’t expect you to act on it right away. I’d like you to stay for a few days and think it over.”

“Stay so you can load us with the niceties of being rich?”

Changmin looked at him carefully. “Yes. Including the one you have kneeling at your feet.”

“Having a demon addicted to my taste and scent is not what I would call a nicety.”

“Then it’s the wrong demon.”

Yoochun tilted his head in question. Before he could ask, Changmin turned from him.

“Gentleman!” Changmin’s voice rang out around the crowd, echoing until all the men present were silenced. He sauntered across the room and stood upon a dais with Junsu at his side; the incubus curled at their feet.

“Thank you all for coming, and tonight’s entertainment is my greatest surprise.”

Changmin waved his hand, and black smoke trickled from his fingers. The swirls of mist gathered in a corner, toiling and boiling, over and through each other. The black cloud grew larger and larger. All their cloaks billowed in a silent, cold wind.

With a clap of his hands that sounded as thunder, the mists dropped and revealed their secret.

Bound to the stone wall in heavy black and silver chains was a man. The wall around him had been carved into a circle that glowed with powerful _thurisaz_. The thick chains were attached to a spiked collar on his neck, and he fought against them, possibly screaming. But there was no sound. Magically blocked. The chains slammed against the wall, his muscles strained under his effort. Silent.

It was impossible to discern his features because of the heavy metal mask on his face, obscuring his mouth and nose. There were thick, spiked cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Heavy leathered branded with more _thurisaz_ covered his chest and back. The pants he’d been wearing were tattered.

The man’s head snapped up and Yoochun inhaled sharply. It wasn’t a man. It was a demon, with coal-black eyes and pale skin. Its eyes were darkened with obsidian kohl, but otherwise its pale skin was free of runes.

“I lost touch with some of you over the last month, and this is why. Little Hero made my life a bit of a mess for a while.” Changmin walked over the to the raging demon and put his hand on its neck, above the collar, under the mask. The demon tried to jerk away. Changmin’s magic wrapped around its neck and held it still.

Changmin lifted the demon’s head and smirked at its glare. “Such a naughty incubus. He put up quite a fight, but he did not know who he was messing with and by the time he did, it was too late, and he was ensnared.” More black swirls of magic cascaded down the demon’s body. The mask over his face flickered and disappeared. The cuffs on his ankles and wrists changed from spiky monstrosities to what looked like leather but shone with obsidian.

His eyes shut and his whimper echoed in the suddenly quiet room.

Yoochun stopped listening to Changmin’s details of the capture, just as ensnared by the demon’s beauty as the audience was ensnared by Changmin’s tale. His skin was so pale, and free of any of the markings that covered Uknow’s body. He had broad shoulders and a tiny non-human waist. Porcelain, perfection. His true form. The incubus could make himself look like anything he wanted to, including a woman, to capture someone’s soul and essence.

Yoochun needed to touch him.

His vision was blocked by Changmin’s body. A deep tearing filled the room and when Changmin stepped away, the leather vest was gone, and the tattered pants that had covered the demon’s lower half hung by merely a stirp of cloth around his waist. With a casual wave of his hand, the rest of the cloth billowed away and left the demon naked. The demon pulled at its chains with a snarl and a few of the men jumped in surprise.

“There are only two things keeping Hero in check,” Changmin explained. He ran his hands over the demon’s eyes and more obsidian black blossomed, forming curls and twists in designs across his cheek. Two bold _thurisaz_ and _gebo_ runes shone silver on his prominent cheek bones.

The demon’s gasp echoed through the room, and he fell to his knees, choking himself on the thick chain.

Yoochun licked his lips. The need to touch him was replaced with an obsession to claim him.

Changmin lifted the demon’s head with a finger under his chin. His other hand ran around his neck, and he whispered spells that wound their way around Hero’s neck. The thick chain shook and turned a deeper shade of black, reflecting the light over the walls in dark rainbows. The air went cold for a moment, and the chain fell, clinking softly upon itself as it landed on the carpet.

“Who do you belong to?” Changmin whispered. His eyes were pools of deep red. The room filled with an electric taste of lightning.

“M-Master.” The demon’s broken voice echoed around the room.

Changmin smirked and leaned down enough to press a kiss to pink, pouty lips. The demon whimpered, body frozen in anticipation of being touched.

“You, my beautiful pet, will do whatever I tell you to do, right?”

“Master, yes, please.”

“This chain is always where I want you, wherever it goes, you are to follow it, understand?”

The demon looked confused, but nodded and said again, “Yes, Master.”

“Such an adorable thing,” Changmin cooed at him and then kissed him again.

The chain suddenly shivered. The end of it trailed along the floor silently.

Yoochun watched it until it stopped at his feet. He looked at the chain, and then up to Changmin’s knowing smirk.

“Do not, under any circumstances, take the chain off his neck or the cuffs off his wrists and ankles. They keep him from doing anything physical that you or I don’t want him to do. If he wipes the obsidian from his eyes, you’ll be dead before I can help you.”

Yoochun swallowed nervously. Despite the desire thrumming through him. Uknow was controlled and covered in runes. Hero was new and unmarked.

“Go!” Changmin snapped and slapped the demon across the face.

Hero whimpered and lowered his head. He crawled down the two steps and followed the chain to Yoochun’s feet. He sat back on his heels and looked up at Yoochun, head tilted. The swirls of obsidian only made his black eyes darker, and Yoochun could not look away. Part of him worried that he was already under the spell of the incubus.

Hero whimpered, and Yoochun blinked and shook his head. He was very aware of all the eyes on him (a few of them glares of jealousy). He reached forward and ran his fingers over Hero’s lips. They parted with a wet sound and Hero sucked the pad of his thumb softly. Yoochun shivered and pressed the thumb forward, into his mouth. He ran his thumb over Hero’s bottom teeth before the demon closed his lips and _sucked_.

Yoochun shivered. His eyes shut with a moan and he tilted his head back. The warmth of that mouth and the whimpers from that throat made up his mind and he didn’t give a fuck who was watching. He used his other hand to yank up his tunic and unlace his breeches. He fished his cock from his pants. Hooking his thumb to the demon’s jaw, he pulled him closer.

“Suck,” he said, voice deeper and harsher than he’d ever heard it. He didn’t care. His dick was so hard and he wanted that demon’s lips on him.

The head of his cock pushed against the side of Hero’s mouth and then he turned and Yoochun moved his thumb. A sinful glide of a tongue up the shaft pulled a ragged moan from Yoochun’s throat. Heat closed around the pliant head and Hero bobbed his head forward, all the way, until his nose hit Yoochun’s stomach. The angle meant he couldn’t take him all, but it was definitely enough.

Yoochun moaned, hips moving forward, trying for more.

Hero whimpered. His mouth tightened as he pulled back, the muscles squeezing Yoochun’s erection. He let half out and then took it back in deeply. He stopped and swallowed. His eyes rolled up, and Yoochun held his breath. Again captivated by the demon’s beauty, Yoochun did nothing more than run his fingers over the other’s cheeks and ears, and then down his throat.

Hero’s eyelashes fluttered, leaving little specks of obsidian on his cheeks.

Yoochun cradled his throat, thumbs pressing just above his adam’s apple, feeling the bulge of his cock down that deeply. He pushed harder, and finally the demon gagged just a little. He moved back and forward again, eyes shutting. Yoochun let him. He watched his dick disappear again and again behind the now-rosy red lips. His fingers trailed up and over his neck, catching on the chain that kept Hero under control. Every time he touched it, Hero whimpered, so Yoochun kept doing it. Hero moved a little faster, tilting his head just enough to get a bit more down his throat.

Yoochun wrapped his fingers in the chain and pulled as a particularly strong burst of pleasure shot through him. He moaned, hips canting forward. With one hand in the chain and the other one in the demon’s soft, black hair, Yoochun fucked his throat. The rune on his thigh suddenly burst to life with pleasure and lust and greed. Yoochun’s knee buckled and he toppled forward. The demon’s hands steadied him and Yoochun found himself on all fours, his cock still in that mouth, and he rammed his hips down, this time getting all the way in that throat. Vision blurry, he looked under his body and watched the demon take the abuse, much as he had the very first time with Uknow. Whimpers echoed through the room, and only half of them were from the demon. The chain was still in his hand and he yanked on it, tightening the loop around the demon’s neck.

The rune again pulsed with need, and Yoochun gasped, one elbow collapsing. He cried out, hips jerking wildly and his orgasm exploded from him. The demon keened, gagged on the load of his release and then swallowed. Yoochun’s hips kept moving, but slowed. Hero ran his tongue around Yoochun’s dick, until Yoochun pushed up from the floor and pulled his hips away. His dick slapped up and hit his stomach. The demon whimpered for more.

The pulsing from the rune kept his cock hard.

With a shiver, Yoochun grabbed the chain in his hand and yanked on it. He crawled over the demon’s body, leaving heated kisses down his chest and stomach. The sensitive skin flushed and pebbled. He wondered how long Changmin was going to keep the rune activated, and decided he didn’t care. He wanted the demon more than he wanted to stay sane.

Yoochun positioned himself over Hero, knees pressed tight against Hero’s hips. He ran his hands and then his nails over the pale skin, shivering with the demon at the raised red lines he left behind. His mind easily supplied a vision of that skin covered in this welts, and Yoochun moaned. There were too many options and too many things that had to be done to the demon.

But first ...

Yoochun shuffled back, with a firm grip on the demon’s hips, he rolled him over. Shivering, the demon complied, and Yoochun, in a voice he didn’t recognize, ordered the demon to his knees, head on the floor. Yoochun wound the thin chain around one palm, tugging on it roughly. The demon whimpered and choked, fingers clawing at the floor.

With a smirk, Yoochun brought his hand back and down, the smack resounding sharply through the room. Flushed skin went bright red and then faded. Yoochun spanked his ass again, watching the muscles shake and the hand print fade.

_Look up._

With a snarl, Yoochun took his eyes off the beautiful skin. Changmin stood in front of him with a bottle of lube. Yoochun snagged it from his hand, and dropped it immediately. He didn’t want lube. He wanted to claim, possess and touch this demon in every way.

_Fine, you don’t have to be testy._

Yoochun focused back on the demon’s beautiful skin. His ass was a satisfying shade of pink. Gripping both cheeks roughly, Yoochun spread him open. The shivering treat pulsed with every breath Hero took. Yoochun scraped his nail over the furled skin, pulling a needy whimper from the demon’s throat. He pressed the pad of his finger to tight opening and just left it there, running his other hand (with the chain) up the demon’s back. The demon shivered, barely keeping control of himself.

Yoochun lifted his hand to his mouth and covered the pad of his finger with spit. He pushed it again against the demon’s entrance, this time adding enough pressure to slip it past the initial resistance. The demon keened, fingers scrabbling uselessly on the floor. Yoochun removed his finger, and leaned down. Both hands went back to his ass, squeezing and spreading while he ran his tongue up the cleft, balls to tailbone. He did it again, tongue pausing for a breath against the clenched opening.

Almost painful noises came from the demon and vibrated down his skin.

Yoochun tightened his grip, spreading the demon further and lapped at his entrance, not pushing in. Teasing. Punishing. Every noise and twitch from the demon slipped through Yoochun’s soul, thudded through the need to control and take and possess. The rune pulsed in time, connected with his throbbing erection.

With a growl that caused the demon to moan, Yoochun pressed a finger into his body. The muscles clamped down, and Yoochun licked around the finger, sliding it in and out until it was completely encased. He forced in a second finger with the first, pumping them faster. He twisted and spread them, spitting and licking between them.

The rune throbbed, demanding satisfaction. Yoochun had learned that there was no satisfying it, but he’d at least try.

Yoochun pulled away from his ass, but pushed a third finger into the wet mess. He spanked Hero with the chain-wrapped hand. The demon whimpered, “Master!’, cutting off into a deep moan.

After a couple more pumps of his fingers, Yoochun pulled them out. He lathered his palm with spit and gripped his cock. Hissing, he shut his eyes, staving off the sudden burst of pleasure from the rune. Covering that pink ass with come was definitely on his list of things to do, but not until he’d been inside and fucked the twitching hole raw.

With the chained hand pressing firmly against one cheek, Yoochun held his dick down. He had to shift forward. He swiped his cock up and down the wet cleft. He let his mouth fill with spit, then dribbled it down to the heated skin. It landed on the curve of a cheek. Yoochun ran the head of his erection through it, and then pressed against the pulsating entrance. He pushed forward, let go of his dick and squeezed both cheeks hard. He thrust forward, groaning as he buried himself in the tight channel. The incubus cried out and thrust back. Yoochun brought his hand down in a sharp spank to still him. Whimpering, the demon turned his head and their eyes met.

Black. Begging. Pleading. Dying.

Yoochun smirked. How long could you deny a demon a release before it died? He’d have to ask Changmin.

Considering how much trouble Changmin went into capturing the demon and how utterly beautiful he was, Yoochun figured that Changmin would be a little upset if any harm came to the creature.

After taking a deep breath, Yoochun moved. Slow. Dragging his cock out of Hero’s body before pushing back in. They both groaned. Yoochun’s head tilted back, his grip tightened. He moved again slowly. Nothing was slick enough, and the drag was almost painful. Almost.

Yoochun thrust forward, tearing a ragged cry from the demon’s throat. He set a steady pace, slamming his hips forward and pulling Hero back at the same time. Their bodies slapped together violently. The rune pulsed in time to his thrusts, each one full of stronger pleasure than the last. Swirls of mist encircled them, adding even more pleasure around them.

Hero whimpered, arms stretched in front of him, fingers clutching at the rough stone of the floor. Yoochun’s knees ached, and his back protested the continuous movements. He wanted Hero on top of him, riding him, covering him with come. Yoochun growled and sped up, thrusting faster and harder. The demon cried out, body shaking. His entrance pulsed around Yoochun’s dick.

With a growl, Yoochun slid his hand up the demon’s back and wrapped his fingers around the chain. He yanked, choking the demon while pulling him up. Yoochun wrapped his hand around the demon’s waist and grabbed his dick. He stroked roughly, in time to the shorter thrusts into his body. Hero gripped his thighs, fingers on the rune. It flared hot, and Yoochun cried out at the needle sharp pain shooting over his skin. The demon used the grip to ride Yoochun’s cock. His dick throbbed, whimpers and cries kept time to his pace, quivering and cutting off with lust. His erection suddenly swelled and he froze, mouth open, black eyes wide and unseeing. His dick pulsed and shot come in high arches, splattering over the stone.

The demon went limp, chest rising and falling with deep breaths. His entrance pulsed around Yoochun’s cock. Drawing his pleasure to the surface. He closed his mouth around Hero’s shoulder and bit down. The air went cold, the demon froze. The sweat on Yoochun’s skin sent a fiery heat to his cock and, with a few more thrusts into the pulsating chill, he exploded, screaming his release into the demon’s skin, and pumped the demon full of come.

As soon as the air warmed again, the demon fell to the side. Yoochun caught him in a strong embrace and lowered the demon to the floor, his knees still bent, ass in the air.

Yoochun slid his cock out and watched as come dribbled out of the red, swollen entrance. He licked his lips. Pressing his thumb into the worn hole, he gripped the edge and tugged. The demon whimpers went high with pain. Yoochun added another finger, tugging roughly on the edge of his body. The rune on his thigh pulsed, keeping his cock hard. The demon may have had what he wanted, but the rune didn’t. Yoochun didn’t care how long it took. He removed his fingers, swiped his cock up and down the messy cleft and pushed back into the demon.

Hero moaned, but thrust back weakly.

Yoochun smirked. He pressed a finger into the tight entrance with his cock and then added a second and a third. He held his dick steady and fucked him with his fingers.

Fingers carded through his hair and he looked up into Junsu’s smiling face.

“Feel good?”

Yoochun nodded. “Want to fuck him with me? He’s almost stretched enough.”

Junsu laughed. “Not right now. Changmin wants to know if you want a room?”

Yoochun only then remembered that they were in the middle of a ballroom surrounded by people.

“The room will have more chains and things to shove inside him,” Junsu said with a smirk.

Yoochun moaned, hips rolling, and nodded. A moment later, there was a bed under his knees, and Yoochun took advantage of all the amenities the room offered and fucked the demon through the night.

\---

Yoochun woke up to a hand running over his side and the warmth of a body next to his. He moaned and arched his body into the touch. The rune was silent on his thigh. Lips followed the hand and then words and whispers danced, spreading a chill over his skin.

Yoochun pried his eyes open and looked over his shoulder.

Changmin smiled at him.

Yoochun moaned and tightened his hold on Hero. He rocked his sudden erection into the demon’s thigh and buried his face into the demon’s neck while the sensual magic danced around them. Hero shivered, but did not wake up.

“So?” Changmin asked.

Yoochun grunted. “Good sex.”

Changmin laughed. “Yeah, the demon always makes sex better. But that isn’t what I meant.”

“Can we discuss this after I’ve had a shower and some coffee, and maybe another orgasm?”

“Of course, but first ...” He moved to the demon and pried him out of Yoochun’s arm, ignoring Yoochun’s protest.

Hero woke up with a grunt, and his eyes opened and then widened seeing Changmin hovering over him. “M-master.”

“Hello, beautiful.” Changmin ran his hands over Hero’s face and down his neck and to his chest. The scratches and bite marks and hickys disappeared under his healing touch, and Yoochun made another noise of protest.

“Calm down,” Changmin said. “This just means you get to mark him up again.”

Yoochun frowned but didn’t say anything else. He propped up on an elbow, watching as swirls of black and gray converged around the demon’s skin. Changmin pressed his hand to Hero’s chest, whispering incantations. The demon’s eyes snapped open, his back arched from the bed. With a silenced scream, he reached for Changmin and froze under the magic. His body jerked and then collapsed. Changmin pulled his hand away.

On the demon’s chest, in the same place as Yoochun’s, was a tattoo. Matching Yoochun’s. A wing, full of _Wunjo, dagaz_ and _othala_ runes.

“The first rune on a demon’s skin is important,” Changmin said, running his finger over the runes. “It becomes the basis for your power over them.”

“Does that make Hero mine?”

“In a sense. Consider him a gift. I am content with Uknow, and Junsu’s added a fun, eager dimension to us. If you’d like, then yes, Hero is yours.”

“What’s the catch?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin smiled. “Just as I proposed yesterday. Stay here. Be my weaver, my tailor, my fabric expert. You’ll never want for work, food, shelter, sex.” Changmin manuevered the demon’s twitching body until he was laying on his stomach, Changmin straddling his bare ass. He ran his hands up and down the demon’s back. Black swirls of spells followed them, and the demon screamed again and again as Changmin covered his back in brands, using a combination of _thurisaz_ and _gebo_. When the mist cleared, decorating Hero’s shoulders were a pair of wings and runes twisting around and down his spine.

“There. All controlled and docile now,” Changmin said. “Well, not too docile, but now it won’t matter if you want to take the cuffs off his ankles and wrists. Keep him leashed most of the day until he learns to follow you without it. And as before, do not remove the obsidian from his eyes. I’ll re-apply that and the magic every week or so.”

Yoochun ran his hand down the demon’s back and cupped his ass. Part of him knew that he had to get up and shower and eat, but the other part was more important, the part that had his dick hard and aching to be shoved back into his demon's body. His Hero. His demon. All his. A gift that Yoochun was more than happy to posses.

His demon’s skin was shuddering, fluttering, twitching. Yoochun ran his finger down the cleft of his ass, and his demon's hips rose, a soft whimper escaping him.

“I’ll talk to Junsu about staying, although it sounds like he won’t mind all that much.”

Changmin chuckled. “No, he won’t.” With a smirk, Changmin leaned over, cupped Yoochun’s face and pressed a kiss to his lips. Yoochun’s eyes softly shut and he sighed into the kiss. Their tongues touched for only a moment, and Changmin pulled away. “You don’t mind all that much, either.”

“No, I don’t.”


End file.
